dawnuofandomcom-20200214-history
DawnUO Wiki
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Welcome to the ! DawnUO is a UOR era Ultima Online freeshard focused on long-term, rewarding gameplay. Over 4 years live, Dawn is committed to staying online forever. Dawn was created for those tired of the rush to 7xGM in a few days. Many of its founders were role players and the rich, in depth content reflects this. Everything is harder here. Where most games have went the way of instant gratification, this shard went the opposite direction. Giants hit like giants and skill gains are progressively harder past 50. You have to crawl before you can walk and useful, rewarding content is available at all skill levels. Here each character is unique and never truly "finished". Features: * A true player-run economy. NPC's do not buy or sell. There is an expanded crafting system and everything of use can be found, harvested or crafted. * Hand-spawned map with boss encounters and plenty of easter eggs and custom content scattered about * Land and shop ownership: You can rent land almost anywhere in Brittania, for deco or to use for growing reagents or other plants, and can also rent almost any building ( even the bank!) * Difficulty has been ramped up: all monsters hit harder and are much harder to kill. In response to that, your statcap has also been raised to 300 * You have access to all skills (in other words, no skill cap), but unlike other shards, there is no real possibility of an all powerful character because of the sheer amount of time and resources that are needed to get anywhere near the 80s or 90s in a skill Sections Bestiary Commands Dungeons Equipment/Tools Housing Quests Skills # Skill gains are hard past 50. Tools spawn in their appropriate locations (eg tinkering kit in tinkering workshop), and if you can't make your own yet via tinkering they're a godsend. All items that are normally/commonly bought from npcs can be crafted e.g. scrolls can be created by using cooking+boards to create wood pulp, and then inscription+pulp to get scrolls. The money-sink is housing, as houses can be bought, created custom, or rented. Crafting quests and killing quests are pretty awesome and a great time sink. There is no repairing, so crafters are a HUGE HUGE part of the community. Custom monsters are pretty cool, and most of the time it takes more than 1 person to take them down, as most of us are not even in the 80s/90s with our combat skills. Weapons have been tuned up to be slightly stronger. This is a good balance so that it's not 100% mages running around. Staff is friendly, understanding, and very responsive. The best advice that I'd give is don't think of this shard as a race to 20xGM. This shard forces you to think about your CURRENT skill level and what you can do with it. It's a marathon. Important articles File:Placeholder |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item Placeholder.jpeg|Ever wanted to own your own land? Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! ON Category:Browse